


Valentine’s Day

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Horseback Riding, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: The bunker walls are shaking and Lucy’s binge watching terrible tv. But not for long.





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s a Garcy fic that’s....I don’t remember much writing it. It was a blur but I hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> Not betad. Welcome to Typo City.

 

February 14th, Valentines Day, Cupid's Day, whatever you want to call it, it's a reminder that once again Lucy Preston is alone and very single.

Lucy's an independent woman; she doesn't need a man. But this doesn't mean Lucy doesn't _want_ one. She likes kissing and cuddling and romantic gestures as much as the next woman, and the day is a glaring reminder she has none of this in her life. 

Her frustration is compounded by the fact that she almost had this. A few months ago anyway, but the man who would have been a part of this equation is currently down the hall fucking his wife if the sounds radiating off the walls has any indication. And she's happy for him. Truly, really happy because despite what she wants, Lucy knows Wyatt has spent years trying to solve his wife's murder, and her return to the living is a gift most people will never receive. 

But it's not just the Logan's rocking the bunker. Rufus and Jiya sneak away relatively early, and Lucy can't blame them either. It's only been a short time since they saved Rufus from his untimely death in Chinatown, and if anyone here deserves a night to celebrate love, it's these two. 

This leaves Connor who Lucy suspects is currently drifting to sleep with a bottle of sherry and his favorite record. Flynn, well if Lucy had to guess, thinks today is a harsh reminder of a woman he's never saved, and Lucy can't bother him no matter how lonely she feels. So, instead, she grabs a bottle of the wine Denise left them in this new God-forsaken safe house and slips back to her room pulling up her laptop and her _Desperate Housewives_ reruns. It's not late. Hell, it's only 6:30 by the analog clock in the corner, but it's late enough to get drunk. Lucy hopes Emma doesn't decide on a joy ride through history tomorrow morning.

Lucy's only halfway through the second episode and her first glass of wine when she hears a soft rap on her door. She pauses the DVD, squints into the darkness, and waits until she hears the knock again. It comes, and Lucy furrows her brow wondering if she managed to miss the alarms. She hasn't; she's not drunk yet so she's not sure who decided to visit her.

"Flynn?"

Of all the people standing outside her door, Lucy did not expect the tall Croatian grinning sheepishly and swaying back and forth with awkwardness she is most definitely not finding adorable. "Hey, Lucy, are you, are you busy?"

"No," she manages. "Did you want to come in?"

Flynn rubs the back of his head. "Uh, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride."

"A ride?" Lucy starts slowly.

Flynn nods. "It's a nice night, and a horseback ride will get out us out of here and the, uh, shaking walls."

Lucy can't argue with that. "I would love too.” 

He grins and waits for her dutifully as she changes into jeans and a flannel shirt. When she steps back into the hallway, Lucy links her arms into his for totally platonic reasons and lets Flynn guide her outside. This is one thing Lucy's grateful about with their new safe house. While they aren't able to travel for long distances, they have been granted time outside, and it's enough to keep them from going stir crazy.

Lucy watches Flynn saddle two horses before helping her upon the mare. She blushes slightly as his hands squeeze her waist, and if you asked her, she'll deny the real reason for her reddening cheeks.

"Ready?" he asks once he's upon his horse. Lucy nods, and he takes off leading them away from the safe house.

"I hope you don't mind that I pulled you away from your plans this evening," Flynn speaks up once they've ridden some distance.

Lucy snorts. "You took me away from my marathon re-watch of _Desperate Housewives_. I owe you."

Flynn gives her a smile. "Sounds better than what I was doing.” 

"What were you doing?" Lucy questions. "Uh, if you don't mind if I ask." 

He shakes his head. "Staring at a book mostly. I haven't celebrated this Hallmark holiday since Lorena died so there really wasn't much reason to stay inside."

Lucy nods softly. "Of course. It must be hard."

"I'm not sad every quiet moment, Lucy," Flynn answers. "I miss her; I miss Iris, but I'm finally able to think about them without the ache in my heart most days." 

"I'm glad," she smiles. "You deserve it."

"Thank you," Flynn gives her a shy look, and Lucy can't stop herself from reaching over and squeezing his hand.

They ride chatting and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. She's missed this. In the chaos of Rufus' return, somehow they lost these quiet moments of gentle understanding and fellowship, and as another round of laughter shakes her, Lucy's glad Flynn pulled her from her seclusion. 

"I'm going to water the horses," Flynn announces guiding them to a nearby creak. Lucy slides from her saddle and follows him to the water. He nods to a clearing. "Do you mind if I set up a place to sit over there?" 

Lucy eyes him for a second surprised but shakes her head. "No, not at all."

Flynn pulls a blanket from a bag and lays it across the ground. She sees him place a jug of water and a tin before sitting down and inviting her over. 

"What's in the tin?" she grins sitting beside him.

He shrugs. "Sugar cookies. Nothing special." 

Flynn passes her one, and she bites into it eyes shooting wide at the taste. "Did you make these?" 

He has the audacity to blush. "Someone has to bake between the two of us."

_Two of us._ The simple words dance in her head. "Are you insulting my baking abilities, Flynn?"

"Yes."

Lucy laughs. "Geez, thanks!" 

Flynn chuckles. "You're amazing in other ways, Lucy. You can't hoard them all." 

"I'm not that amazing," she protests.

"You are to me," Flynn replies, and he looks at her with such adoration Lucy's heart could burst. 

Flynn watches her silently before leaning over. Lucy holds her breath unsure where he's going, but she hopes, oh she hopes. Then he presses his lips against hers.

It's tender and sweet and so quick it could have never happened, but the thumping in her chest tells her otherwise as Flynn pulls away. "Don't apologize," she says suddenly watching his lips move.

He smirks. "I was going to say that was amazing." 

"Liar," Lucy counters, and she knows she's right by the sheepish grin he gives her. She places her hand to his neck. "We need more practice to be amazing."

Flynn kisses her again then murmurs into her lips, "I think you're underselling your skills, Lucy." 

Lucy only blushes letting his lips work over her. Okay, she'll admit it; it _is_ amazing. Kissing Flynn feels like home. 

Flynn chuckles suddenly. "I'm sorry I'm so cheesy." 

"What do you mean?" she cocks her head.

"Finally making a move on Valentine's Day." 

"The first time you met me, it was a version of me from the future," Lucy reminds him. "And the first time I met you, you held a gun to me. We could use some cheesy moments." 

Flynn laughs. "Are you criticizing my flirtation skills?" 

"You missed the mark a little bit." 

"What about now?" he asks entangling his fingers in her hair and slipping his mouth to her neck.

"Much better," Lucy gasps. Yes, she thinks, this is much, _much_ better. 

Flynn looks up at her. "I've waited so long for this moment."

Lucy lays a hand upon his cheek. "You should be more brazen."

"I did steal a time machine for you," he counters. 

"That you did," she snorts. 

Flynn takes her hand. "And maybe one day your heart." 

Lucy beams. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
